Fighting For Fire
by XxHungerGameFinaticsXx
Summary: Katniss has to fight for her life in the games, but what will happen when she realises she loves someone who will always be betting on her? Will she call off Peeta or will she fight to hide her love for him? Follow Katniss and Cinna through everything!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

I walked into the room where Katniss Everdeen the female tribute for District Twelve was waiting. She was completely naked standing in the middle of the room. T was easily found that she was beautiful not though was needed. Her straight brown hair was done up in a braiding style that was perfect for her. I could tell she was nervous but how could you blame her? She was getting ready to be put in an arena to fight for her life. I would be scared to.  
>"Hello Katniss. I am Cinna, your stylist." I say in a quiet voice, her eyes search my body for any Capital alterations. She showed that she was surprised on her face, but she didn't say anything. I held back a smile.<p>

"Hello," she said cautiously

"Just give me a moment, all right?" I asked.

I walked around her body not touching her but just taking in every inch of it with my eyes. She was desperately skinny, but I knew that's how everyone was in district twelve especially if you're from the seam like Katniss was.

I noticed the hairstyle again and I just had to ask, "Who did your hair?"

"My mother," She says.

"It's beautiful. Classic really. And in almost perfect balance with your profile. She has very clever fingers," I say.

Katniss thinks for a bit before she asks, "Your new, aren't you? I don't think I have ever seen you around here"

So she pays attention to the games, that's interesting.

"Yes, this is my first year in the Games," I say without further explanation.

"Why don't you put on your robe and we'll have a chat."

Katniss pulled on her robe without hesitation. I lead her through the room that held the sitting room and I invite her to sit on the red couch across from mine. I pushed the button that brings our lunch up. I catch Katniss eyeing the food, and I realize she must be comparing it to the food she has at home. Anyone can tell that the capitol food is different than the food in the districts where they had to hunt ad fight for the food and lives. Katniss looks up and finds my eyes trained on her.

"How despicable we must seem to you, no matter. "I say.

"So, Katniss, about your costume for the opening ceremonies. My partner, Portia, is the stylist for your fellow tribute Peeta. And our current thought is to dress you in complementary costumes," I explain, "As you know, it's customary to reflect the flavor of the District.

"So I'll be In a coal miner outfit?" Katniss asks expectantly.

"Not exactly. You'll see. Portia and I think the coal miner thing's very over done. No one will remember you in that. An we both see it is out ob to make the District Twelve tributes unforgettable" I say, "So rather than focus on the coal mining itself, we're going to focus more on the coal. And what do we do with coal? We burn it."

"You're not afraid of fire are you Katniss?" I ask. Then I see her expression grin.

XxXxXxXx

A few hours later I have Katniss dressed in hat will be the best costume the Capital has ever seen in the Hunger games. She is dressed in a simple black unitard that covers ankle to neck. Black leather boots laced up to her knees. The cape she wore was the eye catcher; it was made of streams of orange, yellow, and red. The matching headdress was simply amazing also. The headdress and cape would soon be lit on fire when the chariot was about to leave. I could tell Katniss wasn't sure about this so I said,

"It's not real flame, of course, just a little synthetic fire Portia and I came up with. You'll be perfectly safe"

But I can tell she is not convinced. I put little make-up on Katniss because I want the people of Panem to recognize Katniss without all of the make-up added to her face. I braid her hair down her back.

"I want the audience to recognize you when you're in the arena," I say dreamily, "Katniss the girl who was on fire." I took one more look at her and realized that Katniss Everdeen from District twelve as going to make history. We rushed down to the bottom of the Remake Center. Katniss and Peeta quickly got in their chariot.

We all watch as the chariots pull out district by district. When District Eleven pulls out I climb up with the torch.

"Here we go than." Then I light their capes on fire and ignite their headdresses. I hear Katniss gasp, waiting for the burn, but it doesn't happen. I let out a sigh of relief as the flame goes up.

"It works!" I think to myself as I gently tuck a hand under Katniss's chin.

"Remember, heads high. Smiles. They're going to love you!"

I jump off the chariot when I get one more idea. "Hold hands!" yell, they can't here me so I make a gesture with my hands. They look for me confirmation. I give them thumbs up as they are just rolling out. I watch and the crowd goes wild, and I knew this was just the start of my Girl on Fire.

**Hey ya'll so it's Vasilisa (xxEverybodyLovesVasixx) and Hannah (Hateisjustaword) we decided to do a story together so I hope ya'll like it. The next chapter will be written by Hannah and then so on. So please review and tell us what you think we should do! Thanks!**

**~Vasilisa and Hannah~**

**(XxCinnaLoversForeverXx)**


	2. Chapter 2

AN: HI sorry if this is cheesy or badly written, im not good at romances but I wanted to try writing one! So ya! This is written by Hannah (Hateisjustaword) The next with be by Vasilisa (xxEverybodyLovesVasixx) 

Fighting for Fire- Chapter 2

I look at her sitting on the stage, and she looks dazzling. The flame pattern and the glimmering jewels make her look like she's glowing, and the blue highlights bring out her thoughtful grey eyes. Then she stands up and spins, and the light bounces off the dress making her shine. I think to myself as the audience goes wild, that she really is a girl on fire.

Everything about her, her warm personality, her fiery spirit, and her burning will just give her the essence of a never dying flame. The crowd is head-over-heels for her, my blazing beautiful girl.

Her interview ends and without a doubt she did better than the beautiful golden girl from one, the terrible man from two, or the innocent little child from eleven. Then Peeta sits and announces his love for her. I feel my fists clench, and I have to remind myself this is just so she can come back alive. The interviews end, and all the idiots from the place I call home congratulate me. They drone on and on about my dress, but it would have been worthless if another girl was in it. I finally leave, and prepare to say goodbye to the girl in flames before the games.

XxXxXxXx

I walk into her room, and prepare myself for goodbye. I wake the beautiful girl and lead her to the rooftops. I watch as she is frozen in lace on the ladder and the tracker is shoved in her arm. I give her the outfit for the arena, and she goes and changes. Even though she is wearing a simple green shirt and shorts, she is still beautiful. She eats some breakfast, and then is taken to the platform that would put her in the arena. I tell her she will do great, and I'm sure she will. The plate raises taking her away, and I'm suddenly filled with fear that the arena will put out the girl on fire's light.

XxXxXxXx

I'm sitting in the training center with Haymitch, who has kept him promise and kept his drinking to a minimum. The gong rings, and I watch horrified as Katniss runs to the cornucopia, the exact opposite of what we told her to do. The screen shows Clove as she hurls a knife into the back of the boy from 9, and his crimson blood splatters onto Katniss' face. She quickly slings the pack over her shoulders, just as Clove sends another knife flying. Luckily, it hits the pack and Katniss makes it safely to the forest. I'm filled with relief, because I know that she is safe. But only for now.

The camera shows that the bloodbath ended, and Peeta allied with the careers.

"Traitor." I mumble quietly.

I watch disgusted as her talks to them, and I feel like I kill him. I swear to you, if he does anything to extinguish the girl on fire's light, I will make sure he does not return from the arena in anything but a coffin. I promise you that.  
>Yesterday, 11:28pm<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

We watch as Katniss blew up the food that was the careers. Haymitch looks impressed. He had a smile on his face as he watched Katniss's every move. It was amazing how she was allied with that little 12-year-old girl from district 11 and they were both still alive. Effie had been worried about this alliance, but Haymitch waved it off. He was intensely watching as Katniss crawled to the safely of the woods before the careers could find her. She finally got up and started walking around the woods, wandering around; looking for Rue was my thought. She found her fire sights and she quickly came to the third one. It was built but not lit. Haymitch leaned on his legs. His eyes narrowed and he stared at the screen that's when we heard the scream. The scream that belonged to Rue, it had to be! Katniss ran as fast as she could through the woods following the sound of the little girls scream.

"Katniss! Katniss!" Rue's voice called out in fear.

Effie sucked in a tight breath. Katniss finally came across her. She was captured in a net. The boy from district one threw a spear, and we all watch as it is imbedded into Rue's stomach. A second later Marvel falls to the ground with and arrow in his throat, and his cannon fires.

She knelt by Rue and ripped the net open. She gasped, holding back tears. She held Rue's hand tightly in hers. Effie was sobbing beside me, and Portia has an arm around her.

"Don't leave me." Rue says pain clear in her voice. Katniss looks down at her tears in her eyes but they don't stream down.

'You blew up the food?" She asks knowing Katniss was not leaving

Katniss finally let the tears flow. She nodded stiffly.

"Sing," Rue says softly Katniss smiles softly and begins to a sing the song.

Then Katniss sings, and it takes my breath away how beautiful it is.

Deep in the meadow under the tree  
>A bed of grass, a soft green pillow<br>Lay your head, and close your sleepy eyes  
>Here it's safe, here it's warm<br>Here the daisies guard you from every harm  
>Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true.<br>Here is the place where I love you

Deep in the meadow hidden far away  
>A cloak of leaves, moonbeam ray<br>Forget your woes and let your troubles lay  
>And when again it's morning, they'll wash away<br>Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true  
>Here is the place where I love you<p>

Effie had to leave the room after that. Portia was crying softly. I was saddened by what happened. That monster had just murdered that helpless little girl. I was proud my girl on fire had killed that monster, and avenged that sweet child.

Katniss was not like the other tributes, she would kill if she had to but only reasons like this to protect the people she knew she had to…like Rue. And that's why I fell in love with her. She was so compassionate and sweet at times, but other times she could be so fierce and so dangerous it scared people. She was just like a wildfire, spreading through the hearts of everybody that had one. Haymitch and I were the only ones still looking at the screen, and Katniss was collecting some flowers and laying them all around and on Rue. This time I had to turn away, Haymitch had to keep watching though it was his job

This was his Katniss, the one who did things like this. This was Katniss Everdeen, and he would always fight for the fire that was his.


	4. Chapter 4

Fighting for Fire- Chapter 4

"Peeta! Peeta!"

Haymitch and I are watching intently as Katniss is screaming for Peeta. I know that she isn't looking for him because she loves him, it's because she wants to live. She finally finds him half-dead in the mud, and Haymitch is trying to convince me that the boy will live.

"Look at his leg! I'm surprised that he isn't dead already!" I argue.

Haymitch laughs, "I won my games and my organs were falling out."

I turn back to the screen to see them making out next to a river.

"Lucky." I mutter.

"What did you say?" Haymitch grumbles.

"Nothing…"

Haymitch looks at me for a minute, then he says, "You love her don't you! I knew something was going on!"

I slap my hand over his mouth and whisper, "Don't tell anybody, got it?"

He nods and we turn back to the screen.

XxXxXxXxX

Katniss and Peeta just got the lamb stew I sent her. I remembered it was her favorite from her interview, so I knew she would like it.

But im getting frustrated with Peeta. He gets to be with her, while im stuck with a drunken idiot in this small control room.

Oh and did I mention they were making out again? Im crazy in love with her, and he's just acting! I never really told her, but she knows im in love with her. I just hope she makes it out alive so I can tell her…

XxXxXxXxX

"Oh no. No no no no no…"I quietly say this to myself as Katniss drugs Peeta, and runs to the cornucopia.

Haymitch is grinning like a crazy person, and im sitting here freaking out.

"Cinna, she is strong. You should know that. Trust me, she will be fine."

Right after these words leave his mouth, Clove pins her to the ground and traces her knife along Katniss' face. Portia drapes her arm over my shoulder, and I fear the girl on fires light might go out.

Just when I think all hope is lost, Thresh picks up a rock and stams it into Clove's head, freeing Katniss.

She grabs the medicine and runs to safety. I blame Peeta, she almost died for him. He is so lucky, and I will always hate him for that.

AN: Well, sorry for the AWFUL TERRIBLE chapter! I had a ton of writers block, so sorry.


End file.
